


Of Fearlings

by CrzyFun



Series: Hijack Week [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fearling!Hiccup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Dark!Hijack. "Hic, please, you've got to fight it! Don't let him control you!" "One last kiss goodbye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fearlings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Dark!Hijack ~ In this prompt, either Jack or Hiccup are dark, or both of them are. It is completely up to you how either/both of them go dark. Or, you can choose to interpret this as finding a darker side of the Hijack relationship.
> 
> This takes place while Jack is in the past.

Jack looked around as he walked through the forest. "Hiccup?" he called. This was where they had agreed to meet, right? "Hiccup?"

Something did not feel right. The forest was too quiet and dark for this time of day. A twig snapped and Jack spun around, staff raised. "Hiccup?"

"Not quite Frost."

Jack spun around, only to have something slam into his chest. He rolled on the ground until his back hit a tree. The sprite groaned and looked up to see the nightmare rejoin its master. "Pitch!"

The man smirked and petted the nightmare. "Ah, so you have heard of me. I suppose it is only to be expected. There's no one, human or spirit who hasn't heard of Pitch Black, the King of Shadows and Nightmares."

"The boogeyman," Jack said, giving the king his own smirk before searching for his staff. He finally found it half under a bush, on the other side of Pitch.

Jack swallowed and flinched when he saw the shadow smirk, obviously sensing the boy's increase of fear.

"I've heard of you as well Jack Frost. You are the frost sprite and winter god that showed up out of nowhere three months ago. The Vikings know you as Jokul Frosti. I have also heard something else about you. Would you like to know what that is?" Pitch said, his eyes glinting with something Jack did not recognize.

The sprite nodded, but stayed cautious.

Pitch was no longer smiling as he began circling Jack.

"I'll admit I had been a little curious at first. A winter spirit, a winter god, without any ties to others. It seemed promising for an ally. After all, what goes together better than cold and dark?"

"So I went to see a certain oracle and... persuaded them into taking a peak into your future and do you know what they said?" Pitch asked, but he continued before the sprite had a chance to speak. "They said that one day you will rise against me with my enemies and because of you, I will be defeated."

Jack stumbled back, his eyes going wide.

Pitch was smiling again at the boy's obvious fear. "So as unfortunate as it is to loose a potential ally, you will have to go."

Jack dodged as Pitch sent the nightmare after him and made a run for his staff. He was almost there when something grabbed him by the back of his cloak and pulled him back. Jack turned, ready to pouch whatever had him, but froze when he saw what it was.

"I've been watching you Frost. Imagine my surprise when I found out you had taken a liking to a little human."

"Hiccup," Jack whispered.

It was Hiccup, but it wasn't. The Viking's hair was now tar black and his eyes were a bright gold like the nightmare's. His skin was not as grey as Pitch's, but more of a midpoint between that and his usual color. He was a fearling, the dark creatures the other Guardians had told him Pitch created from children.

The fearling smiled and pulled Jack around, pinning him to a tree by his throat.

"Hic, please, you've got to fight it! Don't let him control you! I-" The fearling pressed harder on his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Pitch smiled alongside the fearling, walking over and setting his hand on its shoulder. He nodded and it smiled wider.

As he gasped for air, he tried to plead with Hiccup - his Hiccup that he knew was hidden away under all that darkness and fear - but it was useless.

The fearling leaned closer, their faces inches apart, and said, "One last kiss goodbye."

Tears slipped down Jack's face as their lips came together. His eyes fluttered shut as shadows swarmed into him from their conjoined lips and surrounded his core.

* * *

**Well there you go. This explains why Pitch was surprised to see Jack with the Guardians and how he knew who Jack was.**

**... What? You want more? Fine!**

* * *

"Ah!"

Jack woke up screaming, nearly falling off the branch he had been sleeping on. He snatched up his staff and spun around. This time he did fall off the branch.

Jack tried to calm his breathing as he got to his feet. It was okay. Everything was all right. Pitch had millions of kids to scare. He wouldn't care about some newbie spirit. Right?

Jack took to the air, speeding out of the forest and towards Hiccup's house. He was going too fast when he dropped through the hole in the roof over Toothless's "bed" and ended up stumbling, his staff slipping out of his hand.

Awakened by the noise, Toothless jumped to his feet and growled at the intruder while Hiccup lazily sat up, rubbing his eyes and saying, "Wha-what's going on?"

Jack took only a second to take in auburn hair, green eyes, and pale, rosy skin before launching himself into the younger boy's arms.

Hiccup jumped at the impact, but quickly wrapped his arms around the immortal when he saw the tears on his face.

"Jack! Jack, what happened?" Hiccup whispered. It would not do to have his father wake up and come in to see him hugging a god. It would bring about far too many questions that he did not want to answer.

Jack sniffled before pulling away slightly. "I had a bad dream."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, the winter sprite blushed and tried to scrub away his tears, but did not make any motions to move away from the boy.

Hiccup was stunned. Out of everything Hiccup could imagine Jack could be crying for, this was nowhere near his expectations. Gods, even Odin himself coming to Jack and demanding he not be with Hiccup seemed even more likely than a simple nightmare.

Hiccup quickly shook it off as he realized Jack was still crying. Thinking back on what his mother had done all those years ago when he would have nightmares, Hiccup held Jack tighter and rubbed his back. "You okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack snuggled closer to Hiccup, burying his head in auburn locks before saying, "No, I just needed to make sure you were okay."

Once again, Hiccup was stunned. To think that the boy, the god, had gotten this worked up because of a nightmare where he had gotten hurt was unthinkable.

Hiccup nuzzled his face against jack's shoulder as he blushed. "I'm fine Jack."

"I know. I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup pulled his head away and smiled at Jack, who had stopped crying and was smiling, even if it was not quite up to usual standards yet. "I love you too Jack."

The two shared a kiss before Hiccup pulled away and yawned. He was suddenly reminded exactly how late it was.

"If you're feeling better than can I get to sleep. I have dragon training in the morning."

Jack eyes flashed with mischievous intent and the next thing hiccup knew, he was lying down under the covers, curled up next to Jack.

"Goodnight Hiccup," Jack said, far too cheerfully.

 _At least he's back to normal_ , Hiccup thought. The Viking saw a shadow move up behind Jack and could not help but smile. "Goodnight Jack."

"What the-" Jack was suddenly grabbed by the hood of his cloak and dragged out of bed. He frowned when he heard the small growling coming from the thing holding his hood. "Hiccup, help me!" he called, but Hiccup just laughed as the sprite was dragged across the room. Jack yelped as Toothless tossed him out the window and he barely managed to grab the branch of a nearby tree. He was followed by his staff a second later, which he also barely caught.

"Stupid dragon," Jack muttered, pulling himself fully onto the branch and sitting down. He would wait an hour, and then sneak in once he was sure the demon lizard was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had considered going with the first part (minus the oracle stuff because then Pitch probably would have been a lot more worried during the fight after seeing Jack with the Guardians) and having Jack trying to save Hiccup, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work as a one-shot without it being completely unrealistic and/or cheesy.
> 
> There is actually a clue at the beginning of the dream that it was not real. Can you figure out what it was?
> 
> In addition, I think I may have ruined the "Dark" theme by making them both normal and happy in the end...


End file.
